


Forgotten Memories

by SmashQueen (SmashQ)



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Friendship, Gen, sea shanty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashQ/pseuds/SmashQueen
Summary: While the party waits for Bowser to regain his dignity, some of Johnny’s crew start to sing...





	Forgotten Memories

It had been a simple commemorative act. A little toast towards Mario's victory and Jonathan "Johnny" Jones' newfound loyalty to him. The captain, stricken with a sudden wave of appreciation for "a hardy fight against such a worthy adversary" - as he had so declared - offered up some of his fine red wine for Mario to partake in. The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom declined, but when Johnny grinned and persisted on the matter, he had no choice. Eyes trained on the undoubtedly sharp teeth of the sharks in the room, he somehow managed to get the half glass down his throat without gagging or upsetting the grinning, notorious pirate.  
  
Looking back on the last hour and a half, Geno could pinpoint where it had gone from a jolly drink of the captain's favorite spirits to the ruckus it had turned into in no time flat.  
  
Somehow, the King of all Koopas got it in his head that he had the right to some sort of award as well. Mario was in _his_ Koopa Troopa and was therefore a product of his "great leadership skills". If anybody deserved a part in the toast it was him, apparently. Johnny didn't take too kindly to his selfishness, but gave him a half glass anyway. Bowser had been the one to nearly slice open his side, leaving a nice gash instead that would scar over, so he owed the Keep-seeker that much. Any and all in the party could tell Bowser was a little skeptical with drinking, and had only opened his big mouth out of his pride and ego. But to save face, he swallowed the wine in one go, turning around briefly to recover before throwing out a comment that it was "okay" and he "had tasted better".  
  
Johnny didn't take well to that either.  
  
Another glass was given, a full one, the captain insisting that Bowser should try again, "slowly this time to savor the quality", and as one sip led to a gulp it suddenly evolved into some sort of contest between the big brute and Johnny himself, spurring on the Bandana Blues to grab some barrels of alcohol from the back storage room.  
  
If Jonathan had known what would ensue, perhaps he wouldn't have offered Bowser a drink in the first place. Or to Mario in that case.  
  
A Bandana Red offered Geno a frothing mug of brew and he kindly declined again. Mario, Mallow, Toadstool, and him had dodged getting sloshed, opting to rather stand off to the side and watch the shenanigans unfold. First had come the barrels of grog after Johnny's match with Bowser, who still couldn't stand up straight, then had come the laughing, the celebrating, and the outright _loudness_ of it all when the sharks began telling tales and singing sea shanties. As Mallow pressed his hands to his head to drown out the off-key singing of their drunken teammate, Geno noticed that the sharks were taking out a guitar, a pair of small drums, and an accordion. A few of the less tipsy crew members left, mentioning that it would get on Johnny's nerves if they practiced there, while the rest began to sing merrily of lost loves, far-off locations, and adventures to places that the star spirit was pretty sure did not exist.  
  
The Star Road guardian himself sat against the old, wooden wall near a porthole, contemplating on what to do as he mentally went over the current situation. Mario and Princess Toadstool had already left through the door leading to the flooded rooms just to have a semblance of peace. She decided to look after her hero while he rested, unsure of what wine would do to his system, regardless of how much he had consumed. A half-asleep Mallow was propped up alongside a cask to Geno's left. His fluffy friend had been worn out faster than any of them and was ready to drop out of reality any time soon.  
  
The drinking competition's loser, Bowser himself, was off to one corner past the sharks, trying to improvise his way through a song hailing the Koopas. Surprisingly, he was not bad at getting the lines of syllables to fit, although his guttural, off-key singing and choice of words to scrunch together were difficult to ignore or filter out altogether. Mallow had already resorted to pressing his cymbals to either side of his head, still cringing during the moments when Geno would rather not have the ability to hear anything at all.  
  
Having had enough, the star warrior pushed himself up and started for the door that his other companions had gone through earlier. Upon overhearing the princess and Mario talking with some of Johnny's crew on the other side, he halted. It sounded as if it were turning into a long conversation, and the Bandanas weren't catching on to the important bits about Star Road very well. Too exhausted to go into detail about the matters dealing with his home and the world when the crew probably wouldn't even remember this night, and knowing that they would have all moved on as soon as Bowser could actually walk upright again, he turned around. He hadn't imagined it, but all of this excitement was all giving him a bigger headache than Bowser on one of his more stubborn days.  
  
Making his way around the clamorous sharks, Geno headed for the long staircase leading up to Johnny's room. Turning his head to one side he spotted the piece of fluff still trying to block out all the noise, almost lying on his side as he did so.  
  
"Mallow, would you like to come with me?" the star spirit asked over the commotion. The question only took four seconds to sink into the boy's head and he nodded, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn. He braced himself against the wall, the ever-swaying ship doing nothing to help him stand up. He crashed onto the floor, struggling to get to his feet when his body was obviously in need of rest. Swiftly, Geno was at the youngster's side, an extended arm giving the extra support Mallow needed to keep going.  
  
Trekking up the stairs, Geno couldn't help the ominous feeling that settled over him. Fighting the captain was one thing, but was trying to relax in the room next to that pirate any better than listening to the Koopa King carol on and on about his troops, an annoying plumber, and a beautiful bride to be?  
  
The decision was made halfway to the pair's destination.  
  
"Are we going..." Mallow paused with a yawn, stifling it with one hand and using his opposite arm to hold his cymbals close. Bringing his hand down, he ended with, "to Johnny's cabin?" Looking down to his right, Geno was able to make out the kid's weary eyes, half-shut and staring back. He shook his head.  
  
"No, just to the room before that. It should be quieter up there." _Than compared to down there._ Leaving out the obvious part of the statement as a chorus of "He stole the princess a-waaa-hay" roared behind them, Geno quickly got the both of them up the remaining steps. The door to the passage between them and the captain's quarters loomed and with only a second's hesitation, he grabbed the handle and pushed the door in.  
  
"I hope you don't mind us being here," Geno said, peeking his head into the cabin and watching his step coming in. Captain Jonathan had been generous in letting them stay. He was not eager to wear out their welcome so quickly, even if he was only a wall away.  
  
"Arr... Ye be that star spirit... Geno, right?" The inquiry came from a Blue Bandana seated upon a barrel near the door to Johnny's quarters. It seemed Johnny wasn't going to allow visitors for some time. Geno nodded and replied,  
  
"Yes. I was hoping you wouldn't mind if we stopped up here t--"  
  
"He stole the princess a-waaa- _hay_!"  
  
"Come in, come in already!" Another shark, this one with a red bandana on his head, stepped from behind the door and pulled him inside, Mallow stumbling forward after.  
  
"Wah!" the young lad cried, falling on his face with a muffled 'oof'.  
  
"Shh!" The Blue Bandana held a fin up his jaws, immediately beside them, closing the door behind Geno. "We don't need to be waking Johnny." The boy got to his feet, yawning and shaking his head. He promptly sat down near the doorway, his cymbals leaning on him more than being held by that point.  
  
"Hmm... That be yer pal, Mallow, if I be recallin' right." The Red Bandana nodded to himself. "That be some fierce magic that boy has."  
  
"He won't be any trouble, I promise," said the star warrior, "We only want some peace from the...celebration downstairs." The two crew members looked at one another then back to the sleeping puffball and animated doll.  
  
"Ha! That isn't a celebration," declared the red-preferred shark as the other headed back to his station. "Now, once Smithy is gone, that will be cause for a _real_ celebration! Arr, harr, harr...." The Blue Bandana, back on his barrel, shifted in his seat. He added,  
  
"As long as ye be quiet and not disturb Johnny's rest, ye two can stay. But no longer than ye have to. Savvy?"  
  
"Understood." Bobbing his head once again, Geno took up a spot near Mallow's left. It wasn't the best place he had ever slept at, and there would probably be worse, but there was definitely a noticeable decline in the noise he was hearing and it was enough to eventually drift to off to dreamland. A sleeping star spirit. Ah, the experiences he'd be able to relate back to the others once back at Star Road. For the time being, he could just slumber with the mutterings of the Bandanas and activities below as droning in the background.  
  
He could still catch pieces of a conversation though.  
  
"So. A few more years." He couldn't help overhearing, but a few more years until what?  
  
"A little more than that, but aye, the anniversary be nearin'." His consciousness wavered. He was going to fall back to sleep.  
  
"There be no other nights like this. Too bad we can't be seein' the stars from here." Stars. His home. There wasn't much longer until he would return, but it seemed so far off.  
  
"We could stare out at the night sky. Who knows? Maybe we could spot her before the sun rises." Geno's attention was caught and reeled in. Her? Who were they talking about?  
  
"Arr, we can't do that, and ye know it. It be...."  
  
"Aye, aye...."  
  
"Perhaps a tune to carry our wishes?"  
  
"Aye, maybe even with the Star Pieces still missing, our wishes could still reach her." No wishes could reach anyone, he knew. With much effort, he cracked open a tired eye. Geno's gaze glided over to where the sharks were conversing on the left side of the room. One, yes the Blue Bandana, was holding an old guitar while they both looked up at the ceiling, as if they could see the starry sky before them.  
  
"Won't know until we try, eh?" smiled the Red Bandana.  
  
"Are ye ready?" asked the other, placing his fins on the strings where needed.  
  
"Yarr, ye know I be. Starlight or no, we can try." A soft and steady melody started, filling the star guardian's ear. The tune soon gave the impression of swaying to and fro. It picked up and both crew members began to sing.  
  
"On a star lit night,  
We look up the skies above  
On a star lit night,  
We remember who to love...." The Blue Bandana patted his instrument three times at the beat. Right after, the Red Bandana took on a solo,  
  
"Far too many years ago  
Before any of us were born," Geno couldn't help smiling inwardly at that.  
"There lived a fair, fair princess  
Who never knew the mean of scorn.  
She nodded all as equals,  
And loved the many stars till dawn." A small simper found its way on the face of the wooden doll. A princess who loved the stars. Now who did that remind him of?  
"Then one day, the Kingdom wept,  
Our dear Rosalina was gone." He blinked. This 'fair princess' had gone missing? How could that have happened? Surely she had been loved and searched for. Why did she vanish?  
  
And why did it feel like he was forgetting something?  
  
Both crew members started up again after another quick pat on the guitar.  
  
"On a star lit night,  
We weep up to the stars above." It had been so long and yet...  
"On a star lit night,  
We remember who we loved...." They still remembered her, this 'Rosalina'.  
"On a star lit night." And that feeling in his back of his mind just wouldn't vanish.  
"We pray for Rosalina." He... Had he heard of this girl before? But from where?  
"On a star lit night,  
We give her one last hurrah...." Three more pats from the Blue Bandana braced the star spirit for more. On his own, the guitar player continued,  
  
"Now the royal's greatest treasure  
Was lost somewhere in the world." Kidnapped perhaps? It wasn't an uncommon phenomenon, especially with the current princess, Peach. How many times now had she and Bowser given wishes that canceled each other out?  
"They searched the lands over,  
And still never found a curl." Geno lifted his head, more questions rousing with no answers in sight. Wait, what had happened to Rosalina? She wasn't help captive by a Koopa then? How could she have...  
"A mother's heart was empty,  
Almost all of her hope was tossed." If Geno had a beating heart, it would have slowed from a sudden halt of air flow. Someone losing all of their hope was always disheartening to the star spirits. It meant that the person would probably never wish again, and if they did, it would be without faith. The person would believe that it would never come true. If anything was ever left, it was always desperation, sometimes making the weakest and yet sometimes the loudest wishes that came through Star Road.  
"Until a poor star gazer," Geno's train of thought stopped.  
"Pointed upwards in exhaust." Didn't he hear of that once? Of a frantic search for a princess that was never found on the Mushroom World? Y-Yes. It seemed so familiar...  
  
There was a pat and the sharks caroled on.  
  
"On a star lit night." He knew the answer was close, so very close. He wasn't even looking at the crew anymore, only the deck.  
"We ask why to the stars above." On the tip of his tongue. It was right there!  
"On a star lit night--"  
  
_'--I will never forget my home--'_  
  
"--We remember who we loved...." His wooden body stilled. That - who was that?  
  
_'My name is....'_  
  
"On a star lit night." He closed his eyes and tried to remember.  
"We sing away for Ro-oh-sie!"  
  
_'...Rosalina.'  
  
'Rosal--'_  
  
"On a star lit night--"  
  
_'...hello there.'_  
  
"--We find comfort in the sea...."  
  
_'Who are you?'_  
  
Red began to sing, but the star guardian was hardly paying attention to who was singing when anymore. Those memories were so close to him now, but all he had were the same words repeating in his mind with only vague feelings and images to accompany them.  
  
"Standin' up the royals knew  
Just where their sweet daughter could be." Geno drew his attention back to the song. Perhaps there was something more to learn.  
"They looked upon to the stars  
For a sign of little Rosie." The blue-wearing shark quickly took over.  
  
"They thought the stars would grant it,  
For their little girl to return." He peered up to see the crew again, ignoring their rhythmic swaying as he prepared to catch the next lyrics.  
"But the stars must've had a plan--" There had been a plan for Rosalina?  
"--For loneliness still buuurned." A hearty pat on the stringed instrument cued the duo to croon together. Geno wasn't focusing on them anymore. Suddenly, everything just clicked, old memories coming together to form a fragmented picture within his mind. It was slowly gathering, and he couldn't pull the pieces any faster from his recollection.  
  
"On a star lit night,  
We look up the skies above  
On a star lit night,  
We remember who to love...."  
  
_It had been an act out of interest. He had overheard something along the lines of 'centuries lost' and 'girl', and decided to see what two other star spirits had been talking about. One spotted him, turning and giving a twinkling greeting. His real name was called.  
  
'Oh, hey there.'  
  
'If you don't mind me asking, who were you talking about?' he asked them.  
  
'We were talking about a princess who disappeared a long time ago.'  
  
'She was really pretty,' chimed in the other, 'Even those outside the Mushroom Kingdom adored her, especially for her spirit.'  
  
'What happened to her?' he asked, wondering about who this girl was. He was met with the first star spirit slowing its floating patterns. The spirit replied,  
  
'No one is really sure.'_  
  
"On a star lit night,  
We weep up to the stars above  
On a star lit night,  
We remember who we loved...."  
  
_Something white dashed through the atmosphere. He had never seen such a thing before. Curious, he zoomed ahead to investigate._  
  
"On a star lit night,  
We pray for Rosalina  
On a star lit night,  
We give her one last hurrah...."  
  
_'You said she was a princess?'  
  
'Yes,' answered the other star spirit.  
  
'What happened to the Mushroom Kingdom after she was gone?' he inquired. A princess was always regarded with such respect within the Kingdom. If she had gone missing and had never been found, chaos was bound to have followed.  
  
The first star spirit took over again.  
  
'The story goes that after the princess went missing, a huge search party was sent out to find her...but no matter how far or how hard they tried, nobody could find the princess. Eventually, the queen lost all hope of ever seeing her daughter again.' There was an ill feeling of what occurred next, but he had to press on, just to be sure.  
  
'What happened to her?'  
  
'They say she died of a broken heart.'_  
  
"On a star lit night,  
We ask why to the stars above  
On a star lit night,  
We remember who we loved...."  
  
_Such peculiar structures. He was sure that he had never seen such things back home, or even heard of them. Before he could look much further, he found her.  
  
She was the first to speak.  
  
'Why hello there.' There was a blur of teal.  
  
'You... You can understand the language of the star spirits?' She laughed, soft yet with a hint of joy. A lonely sort of laugh that he had never heard before.  
  
'Yes, I can,' she replied, 'I have to. I am the watcher and protector of the cosmos.' Someone out there watched over others, just like the star spirits, and yet was human. It was an amazing concept to think about let alone see. He couldn't help the next question that flew out.  
  
'Who are you?' A light blue, almost green eye stared back.  
  
'My name is Rosalina.' Blonde, no, pale blonde hair covered her face.  
  
'Rosalina... That's a beautiful name.' And she smiled, as if grateful for the words alone._  
  
"On a star lit night,  
We sing away for Ro-oh-sie!  
On a star lit night,  
We find comfort in the sea...."  
  
_'You must leave. The Comet Observatory will leave orbit soon, and I do not wish to take you from your home.'  
  
'Why can't you stay?' She shook her head.  
  
'It is a long story...' There was a pause, a gap in the next instant. Then: 'The inhabitants of the Mushroom World have forgotten about me.' She closed her visible eye, her smile seeming to disappear. 'But I will never forget about my home.'_  
  
"No," Geno whispered to himself, "No they haven't...Rosalina...." Had the star spirit been mortal, perhaps he could shed tears for the girl - no, the woman he had once met. Instead, he was resigned to sit silently as his shoulders shook, his mind lost in memory. She had such an important job in the grand scheme of the universe, and yet that smile faded. The one thing that could make her happy was out of her reach, even with her power, and he doubted even a wish to Star Road would be able to grant her merriment.  
  
The scent of grog brought him to his senses again. Blinking, he noticed the mug of alcohol hovering in front of his face  
  
"Here," muttered the pirate holding the cup, his bandana taken off, "This mightn't cure what ails ya, but it be better than nothin'." Staring at the fermented drink, Geno was suddenly aware of being slumped against the wall much like a toy put aside by a child. He couldn't help but let it all sink in. There was a terrible aching in his chest, something he had only felt a few times before while hearing news about the world below. It had been on occasions when not even wishes could make people happy, and all hope had been dashed to bits. Those times when the star spirits could do nothing to ease the hearts of the mortals were perhaps the worst. Yet it was somehow more dejecting having a connection to the actual person in question.  
  
The shark left the drink at Geno's feet, taking his leave to mumble to his partner. About what, Geno couldn't hear, and nor did he care.  
  
_'Mama, who's that?'_  
  
All feeling seemed lost from his limbs while his head filled with a jumble of memories he had once thought gone.  
  
_'A visitor, dear.'_  
  
His eyes fixated on the rippling beverage though they refused to stay open any longer. They grew heavier and heavier with exhaust taking hold of his body.  
  
_'...you go, I must tell...'_  
  
How could he have forgotten such a precious moment?  
  
_'Thank you...for your company.'_  
  
Amongst all the ambiguous thoughts, another set of words echoed in his head just before dozing off. Though he was unsure if they were real or not, they were comforting all the same.  
  
_'I will watch over you from beyond the stars.'_


End file.
